Karah
by YamixHikaru lover
Summary: The title is pronounced 'Kyra'. Noah is feeling strange about his new slave, Hikaru and the neko feels the same about the vampire. What happens one night when things go to far? Rated M for later. Yaoi BoyxBoy don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes I know I have many stories out that you want me to finish; however, these are from a roleplay on . **

**The characters belong to Ty the Tiger and Lightstar1. I only know the plot that I'll be writing. I hope you like it, but here is what the character's names are and what they look like. **

**I'll warn you now this is yaoi(boyxboy) love. You don't like it then don't read it.**

**Noah Keiji- long blue haired vampire with blue eyes. He owns the other character as his master and is gay.**

**Hikaru Yuki- black haired neko with blue-violet eyes and black ears and a skinny black tail. Noah owns him and he normally just calls him 'sir' instead of his real name or master. He is bi**

**So let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Feelings

~Dream~ (Noah's POV)

I sit in the park in spring staring at the beautiful flowers blossoming in the trees and feel a soft smile form on my face. I hear a soft giggle of a young child and the gentle steps of her tiny feet. I look seeing a flash of a skinny black tail tipped with blue.

My heart beat picks up and I stand up. "I can see you, sweetheart." I feel as though I know this child. The footsteps grow louder and I spot her.

She's so beautiful and perfect at the age of three. Her hair flowers past her shoulders, a soft ebony color, her skin is as pale as mine, and her eyes are my blue color.

She giggles and stumbles over to me her tail moving on its own. "Daddy! You found me!"

My heart swells up and I smile softly. _Daddy... _"Yes I did, honey. Where's mommy?"

The little girl smiles and looks over toward a tree. "Placing everything out for lunch! He made some cake today!"

I frown at what she said. _He? How can that be?_

The girl giggles and stumbles over to the tree. "Mommy, are you done yet?" she calls. A small strange noise answers her and she skips to the tree. "Yay!"

I follow her and see a blanket on the ground with food on it. I also see the girl sitting next to a shadow of a person. _Why can't I see him?_ I blink sleepily as the world seems to disappears. _No...I don't want to go yet!_ I close my eyes and fall into darkness.

~End of Dream~ (No one's POV)

Noah's eyes opened as a knock echoed his room. "Sir?" the soft voice called on the other side of the door. He yawned knowing it was his new slave he got a few weeks ago. "I'm up. Breakfast ready?" he asked getting out of the coffin.

The slave answered with a 'yes sir' and Noah smiled softly. "I'll be down in a moment." Hearing retreating footsteps, Noah started to think about his already fading dream. _That was the second time I had that dream. Why isn't it any clearer?_ he wondered putting on some day clothes and walking down stairs.

He spotted his slave putting a plate of food on the table with the curtain open bringing in moonlight and starlight and found himself staring.

His black hair glowed in the light turning it to a purple like color, his pale skin looked perfect without any flaws, and when his eyes moved toward him, the blue-violet orbs seemed to sparkle with all the stars in the sky.

The slave blinked at him not meeting his eyes, but he knew his master was staring at him.

Noah blushed a little then shook his head. _Just like his name...why does he look so beautiful all of a sudden?_ "It looks good. Thank you."

The slave smiled pleased that Noah liked it and bowed. "You're welcome, sir." he said softly.

Noah watched him. "Go get something and eat at the table with me, Hikaru." he told him his name like sugar in his tongue.

Hikaru's cheeks turned pink and he smiled. "Yes, sir."

Noah watched him his hand moving toward his side letting his hand brush Hikaru's tail. _What's this feeling? Why is he so pretty?_

* * *

**Yeah, the first chapter is a little short, but it's more of an introduction than anything. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know I just posted the first chapter maybe not even 10 hours ago, but I wrote the next chapter at school, so here it is!**

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Ty the Tiger and Lightstar1 on .**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Moon and Stars

~Dream~ (Hikaru's POV)

The park looks so pretty in winter time when it snows at night. It sparkles in the moonlight like crystals and the air is so fresh.

I feel something wiggle in my arms and look down seeing a little baby looking around with pretty blue eyes. She looks much like me, but her tail has a blue color on the tip of it.

I feel a gentle purr rumble in my throat and the little girl meets my gaze. "Mama!" confusion hits me as I stare at her. _Mama?_

I hear footsteps coming toward me from behind and watch the girl as she giggles. "Dada!" I turn my head, but all I see is the shadow of a taller man. _Who is he? I know I'm bi, but..._

The man seems to speak to us, but I can't hear him. The girl wiggles and purrs her tail moving around by itself. "Dada! Mama!"

The world turns black around us. _What? No! Who are they?_ The world disappears around me though the girl stays staring at me. "Mama?"

~End of Dream~ (No one's POV)

Hikaru woke up and groaned a head ache greeting him. He sat up his hand on his head and sighed at hunger pains that stabbed at him.

He had only eaten yesterday with his master all week long and knew his body wanted more, but he really didn't feel like eating. _I don't need it. I'll be fine without it._ he told himself and stood up.

Today was one of those days that Noah would just drink blood all day, so he'd have to get the bottle out for him.

Hot flashes made him shiver and he took a deep breath. _Again? It's been cool in this house since I've been here! What's wrong with me?_

Hikaru walked to the stairs pausing when he heard movement in his master's room. _He's awake already._ he walked down them silently and went to the kitchen.

His ear twitched and he smelt his master walk in. _I wonder why he was staring at me yesterday._ "Morning, sir." he greeted.

Noah seemed surprised, but a warm smile appeared on his handsome face. "Good morning, Hikaru."

Hikaru blinked at the way he said his name and took a bottle of blood out. "Here you go, sir."

Noah nodded and took the bottle his hand brushing his tail. "Thank you. Have you eaten yet?"

Hikaru bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, sir. I ate before you woke up." Noah accepted that and took out a glass.

Hikaru took a better look at him and blushed a faint pink color. His master was well-built with muscles in all the right places, his blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and his long blue hair made him look hot.

_Wow...he's handsome...what the heck?!_ he thought looking at the ground getting angry with himself. Noah took a drink and looked at him in confusion.

Hikaru silently sighed and murmured. "I'm going to clean up a little." he started out of the kitchen before Noah called for him to wait. "I'm going to a party over at the palace tomorrow night. Can you stay here and look after things?"

Hikaru blinked at him and nodded. "Of course, sir." he replied flicking his tail. "No problem at all." he winked at Noah failing to notice a blush appearing on the vampire's face and walked out.

He started his normal daily routine he always did. _Sir isn't that bad at all...I trust him._ he realized with a smile. _Of course I'd start liking him. Maybe I'm being too nice._ he shook the thought away. _Baka...he's only your master!_ he scowled himself and continued the day's work not noticing Noah watching his every move with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

**There you go! I have the next chapter written already, but I want at least one review. Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! I got a review from the real Ty the Tiger from the rp. It was awesome! Anyway...**

**This chapter contains rape. DON'T READ BETWEEN THE BOLD IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR JUST DON'T LIKE YAOI!**

**Again, I don't own the characters. They belong to Ty the Tiger and Lightstar1.**

**Let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Moon

Hikaru sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in waiting for his master to return. Noah had told him he's be home around midnight or at one, but it was well past that. He wasn't tired and he ate earlier since Noah asked him to eat with him at the table.

His ear twitched at another hot flash and he groaned feeling strange and almost sick. _What is this? I got so hot then I feel strange afterward._ his tail flicked and he ran his hand through his hair. _Where is he? I'm getting tired of waiting..._

He snapped out of his thoughts as the door opened and closed and he heard stumbling footsteps coming in the house. "Sir?" he asked standing up.

Noah paused hearing him his eyes clouded and he stumbled toward the room spotting him. His breath hitched as he stared at him. Hikaru looked even more beautiful tonight and his sweet scent overwhelmed him something behind it making it stronger.

The neko frowned at him smelling the alcohol on him from where he was standing and his hair looked a little messy even with him tying it back. "Sir?" he repeated.

Noah smirked a little his mind coming blank as Hikaru's scent took him in. "Take me to my room." he ordered his eyes dark blue instead of his normal lighter blue ones.

Hikaru nodded failing to notice any change in him and walked over to him wrapping his arm around Noah's waist. "Yes, sir." he walked him up the stairs and to his room opening the door. "We're here." he murmured, but Noah wrapped his arm around him. "Sir?"

Noah smirked and dragged him into the room pushing him down on the bed. Hikaru gasped his hot flashes suddenly getting worse under his master's touches. "S-sir?"

Noah breathed in his scent which was growing stronger and kissed his neck before sucking on it.

Hikaru blushed and let out a guilty moan. _What's he doing?!_ He could feel the vampire run his hand all over his body and it seemed to be magnified. _No...what's he doing to me?_

**Rape Starts** **Here **

Noah pulled away from his neck and started to rip Hikaru's clothes off leaving him with nothing.

Hikaru suddenly knew what he was doing. He was a virgin, so he knew this would hurt. "No...sir, st..." he gasped as his master rubbed the lower part of his body more hot flashes and something else running through him making him moan.

Noah smirked and slid off his clothes the neko's scent much clearer and stronger with his clothes on. His touch every part of his body smirking at his moans and loving how he seemed to move into his touches.

Hikaru blushed darker and squirmed. He didn't want this, but his body wouldn't listen to him.

Noah started to suck on his neck again excitement rushing through his clouded mind as he squeaked underneath him. He stopped and nuzzled his chest whispering in a husky voice. "You're mine now."

Hikaru blinked a few times and felt his master spread his legs. "No...sir..." soon his whole world was all dark and full of pain mixed with strange with strange pleasure.

His master's moans and grunts barely reached his ears and he buried his nailed into the older male's shoulder. "A-ah..." no words would come out.

Noah felt pleasure park through him and continued to rip the younger apart moaning loudly. He felt Hikaru wither under him and smirked his breathing growing heavy.

Hikaru couldn't do anything anymore, he knew that, but he still didn't want this at all. "A-a-ah!" pleasure took over and bucked up moving in rhythm with Noah's quickening pace.

Moans from both of them echoed the room and sparks seemed to fly between both males. Hikaru wrapped his legs around Noah's waist and sighed as he got deeper inside of him.

Noah grunted and gripped the bed sheets tighter. His mind was too far gone and drunk for him to stop now. It was too late for that.

"Ah!" Hikaru gasped his grip on Noah's shoulders as Noah hit his sweet spot. Noah smirked and was soon striking it with every trust making him screech in pleasure each time.

Hikaru groaned at a strange feeling bubbling in his belly which the vampire felt as well. They both moaned tensed up climaxing together.

They both panted Noah laying on Hikaru's chest before he pulled out of him making them both groan flopping on the bed next to him.

Hikaru panted softly feeling numb and tired. He blinked after he recovered hearing Noah's sleeping breath and froze. _No..._ he got up and slipped his clothes back on then putting Noah's clothes on him so he's think nothing happened.

**~Rape Ends Here~**

Hikaru backed away from the bed and Noah tears rolling down his cheeks. All the trust he had in Noah was completely shattered. Disgust ran through him. _Why...why did I want it in the end?!_ He felt dirty now with his innocence gone from an act of lust.

He sobbed and rushed out of the room. _Why did I let this happen?_ his heart quickened as he realized something when he locked himself in the room. _I didn't just like him. Did I...love him?_ Tears continued to flow and he fell down on the ground by sliding on the wall. _No...you baka..._

* * *

**There you have it! You the real Ty, Noah is a little off character there, I know, but it had to be done for the plot. Anyway, have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4! It skips ahead three weeks just because there's nothing much that happens before then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Ty the Tiger and Lightstar1.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Strange Sickness

~Three Weeks Later~

Noah watched Hikaru hurt in his blue eyes as the neko continued to ignore him and never seemed to talk to him anymore. The strange feelings he felt, or rather feels, for Hikaru stayed and he knew what it was now: love. He loved his slave.

Hikaru felt tired and hunger pains stabbed him until he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't look at Noah the trust he felt for him was gone that night three weeks ago.

_He doesn't care about me. To think I liked him...to think I loved him._ That was something he didn't understand. He loved him, maybe still did, but he was terrified of him. He didn't trust him enough anymore.

Nausea came in waves for him and he silently sighed swallowing back on it. _I've already thrown up once today._ he told himself biting back a groan.

Noah bit his lip and tried. "Er...can you get me a snack?" he was shocked when Hikaru flinched nearly jumping out of his skin. _What? Is he afraid of me now?_

Hikaru nodded softly without one word and walked to the kitchen his blue-violet eyes fixed on the floor.

Noah mentally growled and was tempted to follow him, but he stopped himself. _What id I do something to hurt him? I'd never forgive myself if I did! What did I even do in the first place?!_ he was slowly getting angry.

Noah didn't remember doing anything to Hikaru that fateful night. His mind locked all of the memories away.

He glared toward the kitchen his eyes a dark blue, almost purple and his nails dug into the chair he was sitting in. Every minute seemed like hours, but even after ten minutes, Hikaru hadn't come out yet.

Noah relaxed a little, but frowned in confusion. _What's taking him so long? I just asked for a snack, not a buffet!_ he listened carefully for footsteps then jumped when a loud crash of a plate following closely by a soft thump.

"Hikaru!" He got up and jogged to the kitchen. He gasped softly seeing Hikaru on the floor shattered glass around him from the plate and he got over to him. "Hikaru?" The neko didn't respond. His breathing was quick and heavy and his face was even more paler than usual.

Panic flashed in Noah's heart and he picked him up. Hikaru whimpered hot with fever though he couldn't really tell with his always cold skin. "D-don't worry, Hikaru. I-I'll take you to the hospital." he kissed his forehead his heart pounding as worry and fear ran though him. _I won't lose you! I won't lose you...I love you, Hikaru._

~A few hours later at the hospital~

Noah paced out in the waiting room his eyes dark with worry his patience just about to snap and his claws flexed in and out. _What are they doing? Is he ok?_ he bared his teeth and spotted a doctor coming toward him.

Hope flared in his heart, but he only took a strain of his long, blue hair before walking back to where he came from.

Noah rubbed his head and glared after him. _What the hell was that for?_ he growled softly and sat down in a chair finally his eyes dull as sadness striked his heart. _I will _not _lose you._ he closed his eyes and sighed softly.

~With Hikaru a few minutes after he woke up~

Hikaru stared wide eyed at the doctor. "W-what? That's not possible..." his mind went blank and the world was spinning around him. His stomach heaved and he turned green his hand slapping over his mouth.

The doctor gave him a knowing look and handed him a small trash bin. Hikaru grabbed it hastily and threw up though there wasn't much in him to throw up.

Hikaru coughed and trembled as what the doctor told him echoed though his mind. _No...it can't be true! But if it is, what do I do about..._

The doctor watched him carefully. "You haven't been eating much at all." he commented taking the trash bin away from him. "This is what made you so sick and faint." his gentle eyes met Hikaru's. "I suppose you master is the one."

Hikaru looked at him in despair as he nodded. "He...he..." the memories came back to him and he looked like he was about to cry.

The doctor stopped him and smiled sadly. "I understand. He forced himself on you." he watched the neko tremble more. "You have a decision to make."

Hikaru looked up sharply and glared at him tears in his eyes. "No I don't!" he snapped. "I don't care what he says! I'm keeping it!"

The doctor winced and looked at him in surprise before he smiled warmly. Then congratulations Hikaru." he told him and shook his hand.

~Back to Noah~

Noah looked up sleepily as a nurse walked up to him. Her eyes were slightly nervous, but serious. "Noah, come with me."

The vampire was suddenly wide awake and he stood up. "Is he ok?!" he demanded taller than her with his eyes darker than normal.

The nurse didn't answer and started toward the room without one word or even a slightly look of fear.

Unnerved, Noah growled softly and followed her his fangs sliding out. "What the fuck is wrong with him?!"

The nurse stopped at the door and turned to face him. "Congratulations, Noah. You are going to be a father." seeing the confusion on his face, she continued. "Hikaru is pregnant and you're the father. We did a DNA test to proof it."

Noah frowned at her for a moment, dumbfounded then gasped as all the memories of that one night came back to him. The world spun around him. He knew then why Hikaru was so afraid of him. _I...I..._ his mind went completely blank and he fell to the side as he fainted. _Hikaru..._

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the delay! I hope you liked it and this time, I do want at least one review for the next chapter! Thank you and have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5! Hooray! Sorry for not updating sooner, I have exams coming up and something happened in my family, so I didn't have time to type the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I got review from Ty the Tiger and someone who I believe is Lightstar1. Still pretty cool that they read this.**

**On with the chapter! Let's see if I can do this without making any mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 5: No Stars

Hikaru wrapped his arms protectively over his belly at the sound of Noah's voice and whimpered softly. His heart pounded in slight fear and his blue-violet eyes darkened. _No. I don't want to talk to him yet!_ he shuddered at all the possible things that Noah would do to him.

The doctor watched him with gentle, knowing eyes then looked over at the door as a nurse came in. "He fainted." she said bluntly her eyes slightly amused.

Hikaru frowned then giggled like a child. "Really? Why would he do that now?" he wondered though had a feeling he already knew.

The nurse smiled a little her dark eyes bright with laughter. "I told him that he was going to be a father."

Hikaru sighed softly and played with his hands. "I suppose he would do that. I feel like doing that too since I am a guy after all." he pointed out.

The doctor gave him a serious look. "It's not uncommon in nekos. It's all in your genes, Hikaru."

The said neko sighed and rubbed his head thinking. _What do I do? What if sir doesn't want it? Will he force me to get rid of it?_ all of his fears ate at him.

He looked up breaking out of his thoughts as the two brought in Noah's fainted body. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked. Even if he didn't trust him, some part of him still loved him no matter what. _Must be because of the child doing this to me..._

They both nodded putting him in the chair by the hospital bed and put restrains on his wrists and legs. "For your protection." they said before Hikaru could even ask about it. "We don't want him to attack you."

The neko looked away hiding worry from them and sighed. "I have to eat normally now, yes? Can I have something then? I don't want to hurt the child anymore than I already have."

The nurse nodded and walked to the door to get something for him. "I hope you don't mind hospital food."

Hikaru purred halfheartedly. "So long as it has a cookie with it."

A groan came from Noah. "Cookies..." everyone chuckled at him then grew into an awkward silence.

~Dream~ (Noah's POV)

I see the light from a full moon, but looking up at the sky, the stars are gone. I am looking for someone and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I look around wondering why for a moment then I see the shadow of the girl from my other dream. "Honey! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where's mommy?"

The girl takes a step forward into the moonlight. She now looks maybe the age of six. Her eyes water and she whimpers. "Why daddy?Why did you do that to him?" her words seemed chocked.

My breath hitches and I take a step forward. "What are you talking about?"

The girl sobs her blue eyes red from crying. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You baka!"

My heart stops at what she says. _Hikaru's her mother._ "Sweetheart, please! Tell me what I did!"

The girl takes a step backward and bumps into someone. "Please...just stop this." the voice is soft and soothing. I know that voice to well.

"Mommy?" she girl whines then hugs him. Hikaru wraps his arms around her and softly sings a song I heard as a child. "Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment."

The girl relaxes and Hikaru whispers. "We love you. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. Daddy is a good man...the man I love." he looks up at me as he says that. "No matter what." he finishes and nuzzles her.

The girl nuzzles back and sighs. "I love you too." her tail intertwines with his and she purrs just like a kitten.

My heart flutters at what he says about me. _He loves me?_ "Hikaru...let's go home." His beautiful blue-violet eyes locks with mine. "Of course Noah."

~End of Dream~ (No one's POV)

Noah groaned softly and opened his eyes slowly aware of his head hurting. _W-what?_ the dream was fading quickly, but he did remember one thing. _A night of no stars?_ he tried to move, but found himself retrained. What? W_hy am I..._

He looked up seeing Hikaru reading a paper with a bottle in his other hand. "Hikaru!" he breathed out the name loudly.

The neko jumped and looked up at him sharply. He looked surprised yet terrified. "S-sir..."

His voice was music to Noah's ears since he hadn't heard it in so long. "Hikaru, what's going on? Why am I tied down?"

Hikaru shivered a little and echoed what he had been told about it. "F-for my p-protection."

Noah looked confused then it all came back to him. _No! I...this can't be happening!_ "Hikaru, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." he noticed that the younger freeze up with tears in his eyes. "Please don't cry." his voice softened more and more.

Hikaru closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and reopened them not meeting his eyes. "S-sorry, sir." he wrapped his arms around himself and sighed.

Noah bared his teeth. "Look at me." guilt flooded him as his slave looked back at him in fear, but he continued. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who..." his stomach twisted and he looked looked away. "You have done nothing wrong. This is all my fault."

Hikaru watched his master as he took all the blame and bit his lip. "Sir, don't. It's fine, I'll get over it." he said softly.

Noah closed his eyes remembering what the nurse had told him. "But...you're pregnant. I don't know how, but I can tell the change in you now. The child's scent mixing in with your own. Even with you being a male too..."

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his belly and his eyes moved away from him. "I'm keeping it. I don't care what you say." he said with a hint of snarl.

Noah's heart stopped. "You are? Even with it being mine?" his eyes began to water as the neko nodded. "Hikaru, I...thank you." he breathed.

Hikaru looked up at him in faint surprise. "Sir..." his heart swelled up with love for the older male. _He does want it. I'm so happy..._

The two looked up at the door as the doctor and nurse back in. "Hello. Sir's awake." Hikaru told them. They looked at him warily then back at Hikaru. "I see..."

Noah sighed softly and gritted his teeth. "I won't hurt him. Just get these thing off of me." he tried not to growl at them. He wanted to be closer to Hikaru.

They looked at each other then took the restrains off of him. Noah rubbed his wrists glaring at them then walked over to the hospital bed sitting next to Hikaru.

The neko tensed up and looked at him seeing his blue eyes very light and happy before relaxing. "Now that that is none...why don't you tell us why I'm with a child?" he wondered.

The nurse smiled and started. "It's not uncommon for neko boys. You see..." she didn't know how to explain it

The doctor took over for her. "When you turn thirteen or fourteen, you start going into heat every few years or so. You'll have hot flashes and maybe feel sick in the middle of it when it's strongest."

Hikaru blushed slightly and stared at his lap. _So that's what that was. Just my luck._

He looked over at Noah as he continued. "For you, he'll smell better and look prettier. Also in your case, you lost control because you came home drunk when it was at the strongest point. You were lustful and forced yourself on him."

Noah stiffened and looked over at Hikaru. _That's why...if I didn't come home drunk then..._ he wrapped one arm around the little neko feeling him freeze and smiled at him sadly. "Hikaru." he whispered.

Hikaru closed his eyes then opened them smiling brightly. "I understand now. It makes a whole of sense now!" he looked at Noah. "No getting out of it now, sir." he teased gently. "I suppose I'll be a mother soon."

Noah smiled warmly at him and breathed in his scent catching the child as well. _I'll protect you, my love. I promise you that much._ "And I'll be a father. Thank you, Hikaru."

* * *

**How was that? I hope everyone liked it! Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 6! I'm going to take Ty the Tiger's advice and use Noah's _charm_! Let's see if I can do this right.**

**Anyway, I don't own the characters. They belong to Lightstar1 and Ty the Tiger.**

**Let's begin, shall we? This is when Hikaru is two and a half months along and not showing, okay?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Starlit Charm

Noah walked into the living room looking for his little love and narrowed his blue eyes when he spotted the younger picking up a heavy box to move out of the way. "Hikaru, what do you think you're doing?"

Hikaru nearly jumped out of his skin and turned his head to look at him. "Just moving this out of the way, sir. Why, what's wrong?" he frowned confusion in his pretty blue-violet eyes.

Noah mentally growled walking up to him and taking the box from him. "You shouldn't straining yourself like this. You should be doing light tasks if any at all. You could hurt yourself." he said glaring at him slightly.

Hikaru winced looking away and nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. Do you want me to get us something for lunch?" he asked gently flicking his tail at his back.

Noah put the box out of the way and walked back at him his eyes worried. "I'll help you, so nothing happens." he reached forward and rubbed his cheek smiling at a small shiver from the little one.

Hikaru blushed nodding and smiled up at him. "Y-yeah. That's would be wonderful, sir." he winked at him.

Noah smiled softly and moved his hand down to play with his tail. "Good. Just don't make me cook! I suck at that." he purred. He hated how Hikaru still called him 'sir', but never tried to stop him.

The neko gave a real, kitten-like purr and took his tail back. "Alright then. Let's go to it." he walked to the kitchen with his master following. _He's always so worried...must be because of the child. Why would he love me in the first place?_ he thought giving a soft, tired sigh.

Noah frowned and wrapped his arm around him. "You look and sound tired. After this, you will rest." he said sternly his brilliant blue eyes showing an emotion Hikaru had never really seen before. "Understood?" he whispered more softly.

Hikaru nodded still looking into his eyes and felt lost in them. _Why must he have this effect on me? He's always been like that though from the moment I saw him in that store...why does he leave me breathless with just small things? _

Noah smiled and, without thinking about it, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Hikaru stiffened his eyes widening and a rosy blush appearing on his face. "A-ah...let's get started then!" he said quickly squirming out of his grasp.

Noah winced guilt hitting his heart and he started helping him get everything he needed. _Stupid! Why did you do that?! He's still scared of me from..._ he bared his teeth at the thought.

Hikaru failed to notice anything wrong with him since he wasn't looking and puffed softly. _He's so clingy sometimes, but at least he means well. _

Noah watched him as he made lunch helping him when asked to get something he couldn't reach. He chuckled softly as he hummed a song that he always seemed to hum when cooking or making him something.

Hikaru stopped and looked over at him in confusion. "Hmm? What's so funny, sir?" he wondered his ears perked up a little.

Noah blushed and looked away after their eyes met. "Nothing." he said softly.

Hikaru frowned at him then shrugged dismissing the topic. "Alright then." he finished up and handed Noah his food. "All done! Something simple, okay?" he told him taking his own.

Noah smiled and nodded. "That's fine. Come and eat at the table with me." he turned and went off sitting at the small table.

Hikaru blushed gently following him and sat down in the chair across from his master. "Yes, sir." he said in an almost teasing way before eating.

Noah chuckled watching Hikaru as he ate. _He eats normally now. He never ate in front of me because he'd always lie about eating early. I'm glad he's being like a normal person at least though I think he should eat more..._ he thought to himself.

Hikaru finished up quickly since he had been very hungry and leaned back in the chair. _I wonder...will I be a good mother to you?_ he asked the child not expecting an answer when he felt a tiny wiggling movement in his belly. His eyes widened slightly. _What? Are you moving now, little one?_ he felt it again and purred softly.

Noah noticed this and chuckled. "Now why are you purring, Hikaru?" he asked gently seeing a flash of happiness in those blue-violet eyes that he loved so much.

Hikaru looked up at him and smiled still purring. "It's moving, sir." he told him flicking his tail at him.

Noah caught it and brought it down his eyes softening. "Is it?" he whispered tugging the tail lightly.

Hikaru shuddered at the feeling glad that it didn't hurt and nodded. "Yeah...it feels wrong calling the child an...it." he commented.

Noah stood up tail in hand and walked over to him. "It does, but we don't know the gender just yet." he muttered wrapping an arm around him. He breathed in the younger's sweet scent just catching the child's. _You both are so sweet...so innocent._

Hikaru blushed and nodded. "T-that's true, I-I guess..." he said trying not to yawn, but he failed at that.

Noah chuckled nudging him. "Time to get you to take a nap." he said softly in a soft cat ear making in move away from the cool breath.

Hikaru yawned again and stood up nodding. "I'll take one on the couch then." he decided walking to the living room.

Noah followed him and sat down first while the little neko sat down next to him. "That's fine. Go right on ahead, I'll just read a book."

Hikaru yawned leaning against Noah and nuzzled his arm. "Mmm...okay, sir." he said with a purr and fell a sleep quickly.

Noah blushed at what he did then watched him. _He looks so cute asleep._ he ran his hand through the soft black hair and smiled at the gentle purr he got from it. "Have a nice nap, my love. Have sweet, happy dreams."

~Dream Starts Here~ (Hikaru's POV)

Pain and darkness swirls in my mind as it rips through my body worse than anything I have ever felt before. I can't scream though and I try to force myself to endure it.

_What is this?_ I think in panic, but soon everything goes numb and my mind goes blank. _Where am I? Noah? Where are you? Help me..._

I heard a gentle whispering in my ears and I blink my eyes open. Everything spins and the light almost blinds me. "...Noah?" I whisper knowing that voice.

I heard him say something to me, but it all blends and slurs to me. "Wha...?" a new sound enters my ears next. The sound of crying and confusion hit me. _Crying? Why? Who's crying?_

The crying comes up to me and I blink a few times though my vision starts to darken. I see...a newborn baby...one with black hair and brilliant blue eyes._ Those eyes...they're Noah's...so pretty._ "...cute. So sleepy..."

Panic comes from Noah's voice, but it seems to fade in the background. _Am I...fading now? I can't though!_ Everything goes black and cold.

Silence...it scares me the most. I feel like I'm floating in nothing. No warmth comes to welcome me for a long time. _Am I dying? But I can't yet...I haven't told him yet...Noah! I have to tell him...I love you...I love you!_

Voices enter my ears soon after that and the warmth of blankets is all around me. I don't know those voices, but they're much better than silence.

They get louder and I hear my name through all of it multiple time. _That voice...who was it again?_ "Noah?" my voice sounds ruff and hoarse.

I hear him let out a cry of relief. "It's me, Hikaru. Open your eyes please." I groan softly and open them slowly cringing at the light. "That's it...l-look at me, o-okay?"

I move my eyes toward a blur of white and blue. "Is that you, Noah?" I whisper trying to clear my eyes so I could see better.

"Yes, that's it." I see his eyes now then everything cleared out. "Can you see me now?" he asked.

I nod a little and reach out a hand to brush out some messy hair out of his handsome face. "You baka...can't you look after yourself?" I say smiling at him.

Noah let out a sob and wraps his arms around me. "I thought I lost you...don't scare me like that ever again!" his voice cracks a little making me confused. _What happened? I have to tell him. I can't lose my chance._

"Noah...you'll never lose me." I say nuzzling him. "I won't ever leave you...I love you to much to do that." I feel him sob more though I can tell this was from happiness. "I love you, Noah. I'll stick to you like glue forever and ever."

~End of Dream~ (No One's POV)

Hikaru snapped awake feeling the cool, warmth of Noah next to him and looked around the dream fading very quickly. "Sir?" he asked softly.

Noah, who was dozing off with a book in hand, blinked and looked at him smiling. "Yes? You decided to fall asleep on me." he commented putting his book down and played with his black hair.

Hikaru blushed a little moving into the touches. "I-I see...you're a real good pillow though." he teased gently flicking an ear at him.

Noah laughed and nodded. "I guess so. You keep me warm and I like that a lot." he teased right back rubbing a rosy red cheek.

Hikaru huffed a little then leaned on him more sighing. "Whatever...you're still a baka though."

Noah whined bring him closer. "You are _so_ mean, Hikaru!" _But you are also mine. I'll never let you go. I'll protect you and never let anything happen to you. Even if you don't...I love you, Hikaru._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! So many things have happened to me in life that I couldn't finish writing this down. But I did it! ^_^**

**I want some more suggestions, Ty the Tiger! Tell me if I got his charm down yet and if I could do anything else to make this to yours and Lightstar1 liking!**

**Have a good day! 3**


End file.
